Mekaku City Actors Trouble
by Etihw Darks
Summary: Transcurrido un año los chicos de Mekakushi-Dan deciden hacer una limpieza a laboratorio del doctor kenjirou,encontraran un secreto que les traerá varias sorpresas y oscuros desenlaces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Project /Kagerou Days /Mekaku City Actors no me pertenecen a mi sino a Jin (papi jin :v 3) .

* * *

Era una mañana soleada, un año después de que todo volviera a la normalidad, desde que Kuroha fue derrotado, los padres de Ayano decidieron irse de vacaciones.

Ayano junto con Kano estaban ayudando a Kenjirou y Ayaka

-onee-san ¿dónde están los demás?.. Deberían estar aquí?- con un tono de fatiga, mientras se arrimaba en la pared resbalándose hacia el suelo, con un suspiro de cansancio. -Shuuya-kun los demás están en la base organizando la fiesta de despedida para papá y mamá, además tienen una pequeña tarea… -acaricio la cabeza del rubio que se encontraba sentado en el suelo y le dio una cálida sonrisa-

=en el laboratorio =

-Este lugar es muy sombrío –dijo kido con desagrado, mientras registraba los archivos del escritorio, - al parecer todos los archivos de los experimentos ya no están, -este lugar está limpio -dijo Seto con alivio - entonces,ya podemos ir por algo de comer?...-respondió Konoha con algo de emoción

-No tan rápido!- se mostro Ene emocionada desde la pantalla del móvil de Kido.

-que sucede Ene-chan?- pregunto esta sorprendida.

-detrás de aquel muro hay una segunda habitación con equipos algo extraños o al menos eso muestra el sistema de seguridad al que ingrese – dijo de manera algo dudosa.

-es cierto.. Aunque uno de esos equipos raros que mencionas parece ser un tipo de cámara de contención.. - dijo Hibiya con algo de temor mientras usaba sus poderes para inspeccionar aquella habitación.

-porque lo dices? -Seto intrigado

-…hay una persona dentro de esa máquina- dijo temeroso Hibiya

-es cierto, hay un programa en su computadora que lo monitorea- dijo Ene

-detrás del muro…-susurraba Konoha mientras caminaba hacia el

-konoha-kun detente a un no lo… destruyas..-trato de decir Seto pero el alvino de le adelanto-

Después de que la pared cayo, Seto fue el primero en entrar - ….Ki-kido…no creerás esto- dijo con un hilo de voz.

una chica..- dijo casi sin aliento

* * *

:v lo dejare hasta aqui por que yolo xD


	2. Chapter 2

El grupo de jóvenes se encontraba atónitos al ver algo tan extraño, El alvino fue el único que mostró curiosidad alguna sobre aquel hallazgo y se acerco lentamente para apreciar mas de cerca a la joven que parecía estar en un estado de hibernacion.

-es Kano- comento Konoha sin expresión alguna.

-Kanoko …según la investigación del doctor que he logrado encontrar, se supone que es su... no se como decirlo, pero resumiendo viene de un mundo en el que existen opuestos de nosotros, también dice que fue traída a nuestro "mundo" con ayuda de "fuerzas" externas- dijo Ene mientras centraba su atención en los archivos

-esto es algo confuso…¿fuerzas alternas?¿ Y otro mundo?- en tono sorprendido Seto

El móvil de Kido empezó a sonar , era una llamada de Momo quien se encontraba con Shintaro y Mary organizando la fiesta en la base.

-Kido-san todo esta listo , Ayano y sus padres están por llegar ..– dijo como con tono de emoción Momo

\- Estamos en camino , gracias momo-chan – colgó la llamada. -

\- entonces que hacemos…con … ella.. – pregunto Hibiya escondido tras Konoha evitando ver a la chica suspendía en el líquido de aquella cámara.

-dejémosla aquí.. En la fiesta informare a los demás menos a Kano claro.. Y cuando termine volvemos por la chica-

\- habrá pastel?- pregunto el albino

Seto simplemente soltó una corta carcajada mientras se dirigía hacia fuera junto con Konoha e Hibiya

-Kido-san yo me quedare aquí investigando- dijo ene mientras vio que la líder observaba el monitor desde la puerta.

-De acuerdo, Ene si sucede algo no dudes en avisármelo- dijo antes de salir tras los demás.

-en la base-

La fiesta había transcurrido de manera normal , al final donde todos tuvieron una emotiva despedida de Ayaka y Kenjirou.

Ayano fue la última en despedirlos , los miraba alejarse de la base,fue a buscar a Shintaro pues esta tenía la idea de que sería entretenido que Shintaro le haga compañía en la ausencia de sus padres, comenzó a dar vueltas buscándolo hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitación de la líder y se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta escuchando y reconociendo la voz de Shintaro automáticamente.

-Mary y seto están preparando una habitación para la posible invitada, Konoha acompaño a tu hermana a casa, mientras que él se quedara con Hibiya y Hiyori- escucho decir a la líder.

-Ene ya nos está esperando para despertarla verdad?-la voz del pelinegro tenía un tono tenso

-Así es ..Pero tenemos que sacar a Kano de aquí, Ayano podría encargarse de él.

-…si iré a buscarla -desvió su mirada a la puerta- ..Ya puedes entrar.. –dijo en tono algo indiferente-

Esa apareció tímidamente por la puerta- porque no me han hecho saber de lo que encontraron?-dijo algo enojada y algo cabizbaja.

-Te lo iba a decir pero…-la peliverde fue interrumpida-

\- Yo le dije a Kido que no te lo diga..-evito mirarla- desde que Kano se trasformó en ti, hay que tener ciertas cosas muy resguardadas más aún si lo incluyen a él..-dijo fríamente pues a este nunca le agrado Kano por el hecho de haberlo engañado y que siempre pasaba con Ayano como si fuera su sombra o algo asi

-Shintaro..-susurro la joven castaña extrañada por la actitud del chico

-Kido sintió en tenso ambiente en el que se encontraba y solo se limitó a pedirle a Ayano que la ayudara con su plan-

Está bien me encargare de Kano…nos vemos-con tono desanimado se despidió de ambos y fue en busca del rubio-

-Por que fuiste así con ella? -fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro que se encontraba mirando por la ventana

-…me altera que pase más tiempo con Kano que con migo… a pesar de no ser nada oficial aun...él siempre está metido en todo..- con un desagrado notable en su voz-

-esta sonrió levemente – Kano solo es muy sobreprotector con ella ya la perdió una vez no soportaría perderla de nuevo. Dale tiempo debajo de esa actitud de idiota que tiene es un gran chico – diciendo esto en un tono algo dulce muy extraño en ella

\- por el momento no lo soporto… no sé cómo lograre soportar a un segundo Kano..-su tono de voz se volvió algo frío y serio - mejor vamos a traerla.. Ayano ya debió haber sacado a Kano de la casa.

La peliverde asintió y salió junto con Shintaro de la habitación

-En casa de Ayano

Nee-chan porque tu repentina invitación?- solto el Rubio mientras entraba a la casa de Ayano

Me gustaría pasar como en los viejos tiempos como cuando eramos niños -le dio una sonrisa

Y Seto y Kido ..? sin ellos no sera lo mismo-dijo burlon y mirandola confundido.

E-Ellos se nos unirán después estan limpiando el desorden de la fiesta – Tartamudeo un poco pues no era buena con las mentiras o almenos no cuando se trataba de Kano

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo entre ambos chicos.

-Pense que tendiras la idea de pasar con Shintaro …-solto finalmente Kano acostándose en el sofá con las manos tras su nuca

A la castaña se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta y se sento en el sofá, recordo lo cortante que se haba portado el chico con ella, no solo hoy sino que ya habia pasado asi unas semanas tratándola de ese modo, sin embargo la joven no tenia idea de porque el chico que tanto quería la trataba de tal foma, su mirada bajo al suelo y sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida permaneciendo en silencio.

-nee-chan estas bien?.. que te hizo el idiota de Shintaro?- se incorporo sentándose a su lado.

-es solo que.. últimamente se porta extraño con migo- al decir esto hizo una corta pausa y alzo la mirada y fingió una sonrisa- pero no es nada que no se le pase..-dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara ,pues esta sabia perfectamente que las cosas estaba mal

Kano solo la abraso –Confias en mi lo sabes no?..dime lo que sucedió-

Creo que se aburrio de mi… -dijo con un hilo de voz sin dejar de abrasarlo

-….Nee-chan tal vez solo esta pasando por un mal rato… Shintaro te quiere demasiado, nunca se aburriría de ti- cada palabra que eran más que cierta ,lo poco que habia logrado convivir con el pelinegro dejando de lado el odio mutuo que se tenían, él habia notado que Ayano traía loco al ya mencionado chico.

Esas palabras la alegraron un poco pero no podía dejar de estar algo deprimida porque su casi "pareja" no se encontraba con ella como esta habia planeado desde hace tiempo. El resto de la noche ambos se dedicaron a pasar el rato y recobrar sus lazos de hermanos hasta que finalmente quedaron ambos dormidos.

-¿Listos para despertarla?- pregunto ansiosa Ene

-Ene solo hazlo- le dijo Shintaro, parando frente a la maquina mirando fijamente a la chica dentro

Shintaro había pasado de manera mucho más cortante desde que se enteró del hallazgo, el hecho de que a la versión femenina de Kano lo alteraba demasiado pues ya tenia mucho con soportar al original y seguramente con otro , más aun una chica le sería difícil tener a Ayano solo para él.

El líquido que mantenía a la chica en la maquina flotando empezó a drenarse dejando a la chica semi acostada de forma vertical mientras la compuerta que la encerraba se abría ,la joven no se encontraba totalmente desnuda ya que unas vendas le cubrían su generoso busto y desde su cintura para abajo también se encontraba cubierto.

-Es posible que cuando recobre la conciencia este muy confundida y perdida

-¿a que te refieres Ene?-dijo la líder

-pérdida de memoria, no puedo decir que tan profunda sea la perdida pero es muy posible que sufra de ello.

La joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos color ceniza poco a poco, centro su mirada en el pelinegro frente a ella.

Este se percató de la mirada de la chica pero se portó igual de indiferente y distante limitándose solo a mirarla olvidando la manera en la que se encontraba la chica

La joven lo miraba confundida dio unos pasos algo torpes saliendo de la maquina acercándose a él, Kido y Ene observaban atónitas no podían creer que era igual a Kano solo que ella era más linda por el hecho de ser chica.

-Shintaro la miro de arriba abajo meticulosamente sin recordar que la chica no tenía ropa alguna ,al notarlo este se ruborizo brutalmente, encima más que no pudo evitar contemplar las torneadas y delicadas piernas de la joven-

-amo ¡no la mire así!- lo criticaba ene desde los monitores riéndose de la cara de este.

Este casi por instinto se sacó su Chaqueta roja y se la acerco a la rubia ,agachando la mirada – T-Tómala.. Será mejor que te cubras..-tratando de no mirar el esbelto cuerpo de la chica-

-La joven rubia tomo la prenda y se la puso, para su suerte le quedaba algo grande hasta el punto de que la chaqueta terminaba en las muslos de la joven.

Shintaro continuo mirándola pero esta vez su mirada fria se mantuvo a tal punto de que intimido a la pobre chica.

-perfecto.. Ahora te llevaremos a un lugar mejor –dijo kido acercándose a la chica – me presento yo soy Kido

\- yo soy… Kanoko - dijo sonriéndole algo confundida.

-será mejor que nos vallamos pronto..- dijo Shintaro evitando mirar a la nueva joven

-amo no la apresure.. Acaba de despertar, puede estar muy débil y podría colapsar en cualquier momento.

-pero si esta bi..-no alcanzo a terminar sus palabras, Kanoko se desplomo alado de la líder, siendo atrapada por la peliverde justo a tiempo

-Shintaro cárgala-le ordenó Kido

-yo me quedare aun aqui, toda la información útil la enviare a tu móvil Kido-san – dijo Ene sin prestarles mucha atención

El pelinegro dio un suspiro- debimos llamar a Konoha – la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo

-tú fuiste quien pidió venir ahora la cargas- dijo Kido

Sin duda fue un largo camino hasta la base cuando finalmente llegaron Seto y Mary se acercaron a charlar con Kido sobre lo sucedido

Shintaro sin ser prestado mucha atención llevo a la chica a la habitación ya antes preparada, la acostó suavemente y noto que su chaqueta favorita estaba siendo usada por la copia de su némesis.

Porque lo había hecho? Se pensaba el pelinegro, nunca antes lo había hecho por alguien que no conocía , es más que se suponía que odiaba a Kano y todo lo que le recordase a él.

Este se arrimo en el arco de la puerta mirando a la joven cruzado de brazos.

* * *

xD aqui lo dejo chan chan chan~


End file.
